Rapat Nistaaa!
by Akira-Zenfune
Summary: Pein mendadak memanggil seluruh anggota akatsuki untuk mengadakan rapat! (naruto ada dalam kelompok ini) apakah yang terjadi padarapatnya? saksikan ajaa! remind to RnR


**Hahahahhahahaha saya bikin oneshoot!**

GA USAH BANYAK BACOT! LANGSUNG CEKIDOOT  


Disclaimer Masashi Kisimoto

Genre: Humor & Friendship

Warning: Mengandung unsur2 yang dapat menyebabkan ketegangan jiwa,cacat mental, dan bahkan anda bisa jadi gila(?)

Don't Like Don't Read

Rapat Nistaaa! By Akira-Zenfune

-Markas Akatsuki-

Akatsuki membentuk rapat dan semua anggota utama Akatsuki harus hadir semua, dan sekarang ini yang belum hadir hanya Naruto seorang karena dia masih menunaikan misi dari Pein

"Kemana Naruto-un?!, lama sekali dia itu-un!" Keluh Deidara

"Hmm! Dia lama sekali! Aku tidak suka sekali menunggu!" kata Sasori dan dia tidak memakai scorpio

"Tenanglah kalian ber2! dia pasti datang sebentar lagi!" Perintah sekaligus jelas Pein sebagai ketua

"Hei Kisame plastic apa itu apakah itu harta?" Tanya Kakuzu yang matanya udah ijo karena soal duit semangatnya membara-bara

"Owh ini?! Ini ikan2 gw baru beli dari pasar tadi!" Jelas Kisame

"Ya elah beli ikan segala! Ga ada harganya tau!" Kata Kakuzu kecewa dan dia langsung melirik kantong plastic yang di bawa Itachi

"Ape liat2? lo mau?!" Tanya Itachi sewot karena kantong plasticnya diliat-liat sm mata ijo Kakuzu

"Itu apaan chi?" Tanya Kakuzu to the point

"Ini peralatan kosmetik perawatan wajah untuk menghilangkan keriput gw! Mang nape?" Jawab Itachi yang masih sewot

"Alah kosmetik doangan aje gaya amat lo chi!" Kata Kakuzu yang sekali lagi kecewa

"Eh ngomong2 mana si Leader-sama kok cabut duluan sih-un?" Tanya Deidara tiba2

"Waaaah ga tau senpaaaaai" jawab Tobi jingkrak-jingkrak di dinding(?)

"Halah palingan dia itu lagi baca majalah playboy kalo ga nonton bokep di kamarnya" jawab Konan

"Waduh2 ngomongin orang di belakangnya itu dosa loo tar di hukum sama Dewa Jashin kalian baru tahu rasa looo!" Ceramah Hidan (Author: gw bingung masih ada aja ajaran sesat Jashin huuh*disembahkan kpd dewa jashin*)

"Lah lo lagi jashin-jashinan, udah pindah agama sono ! Agama sesat lo ikutin!" Bentak Konan yang sudah naik pitam

Dan terjadilah pembantaian dimana Kinan menghajar habis Hidan, sedangkan yang dihajar (Hidan) hanya bisa berdoa pada DJ (Dewa Jashin)

Tak lama kemudian Naruto datang langsung marah2

Braaakk "Sialaan tuh mbak2!" Kata Naruto sambil gebrak meja

"Emang napa sih nar? Sejak kapan lo bisa marah?" Kata Konan yang sedang memoles (baca:menjitak/memukul) kepala Hidan

"MASA SEJAK NEGARA API MENYERANG!" Jawab Naruto sewot

"Selow donk nar! Gw kan cuma nanya! Lagian ini kan fendom Naruto bukan Avatar the Legend of Aang!" Jelas Konan

Lalu tampang naruto yang tadinya marah2 menjadi tampang belo'on gara2 kebanyakan mikir

"Heeh! Avatar the Legend of Aang? Apaan tuh?!" Kata naruto

"Itu pelem kesukaan aku senpaaai" kata Tobi yang ikut nimbrung dan cerita2 ga jelas tentang Avatar

"Yah kan, elu si nar! Udah susah2 gw bujuk si tobi supaya diem soal avatar sekarang lo ingetin! Haaah!" Keluh Konan

"Ehh? Sory2 dah" ucap Naruto dengan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Memang kenapa sih lo marah2 tadi? Kyk bukan lo aja" kata Kisame

"Masa' tadi gw beli donat 10 biji sama emba2, donatnya bolong semua! Kan rugi gw" kata Naruto sambil pasang wajah WaTaDoS (Wajah Tanpa DoSa)

"APPAAAA!" Teriak semua anggota minus Naruto yang tutup kuping mendengar itu

"Nar! Lo goblok kira2 napa! Yang namanya Donat itu memang bolong bego!" Ceramah Konan sambil meluncurkan pukulannya ke Hidan

"Waduuuuh! Nan kan bukan gw yang ngomong tadi!" Keluh Hidan

"Masa gw mukul muka Naruto sih! Kan muka gantengnya (cuiih) jadi ancur!" Kata Konan sambil tersipu

"Wah2 nar ! Kalo sampe leader tau konan ngomong gitu ke elu! Lu bakalan di udak2 sampe ke jakarta lu nar!" Ucap Deidara sambil memberitahu

Dan tak lama kemudian sang Leader Nista *plak* keluar daru alam kubur (?)

"Wah..wah..wah.. Kayaknya gw denger sesuatu tadi dah nar?!" Kata sang leader yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Pein

"Eehh! P-pein-sama E-engga k-ok" kata Naruto 'wah kayaknya mesti kabur nih' batin Naruto

"Aaaagh Yaudeh cepetan mulai aje rapatnyeeee, udah laper nih gw, daripada gw makan lo smua mending mulai dah ni rapat" kata Zetsu

'Arigato Zetsu-san' batin Naruto sambil memandang Zetsu dengan puppy eyes

"Aah yaudah kita mulai aja!" Kata Pein

Krikk...Kriikkk...kriikk

"INI SEBENERNYE RAPAT APAAN SIIH!" Teriak Konan cetar membahana dan membuat all member akatsuki tutup mulut (salaaah) tutup kuping

"Woooh konan slow aja napa! Ga usah teriak2 segala!" Kata Naruto

"Iye juga nih! Ini sebenernya mau ngapain sih?!" Timbal Zetsu yang sudah naik pitam juga

"Hehehheh sebenernye gw manggil lo semua cuma mau ngasih tau kalo gw jadi cover boy majalah!"

Hening sesaat dan muncullah urat2 kekesalan dari Akatsuki

"Ooo Jadi Kita Di Suruh Ngumpul cuma gara2 ini ternyata!" Ucap Konan

"Wah enaknya di apain ya si ketua?" Tanya Kakuzu

"Di sembahkan ke dewa Jashin aja!" Usul Hidan

"Ku ledakkan aja un!" Usul Deidara ga mau kalah

"Gimana kalo gw telen!" Zetsu pun juga ikut

"Gw jait dlu dah!" Kata Kakuzu

"Gimane gw sumpel krim keriput?" Yang itu Itachi

"Gw cemplungin ke kolam hiu seru kali ya?" Kisame juga

"Gw jadiin boneka aje mendingan!" Sasori yang sudah naik pitam angkat bicara

"Naruto! Siapkan senjata!" Suruh Konan

"Mau M4A1 apa M16? 2 2 nya sama2 mantap nan!" Usul Naruto dan konan pun mengambil 2 2 nya

"Hey guys! Kalian ga serius kan?" Tanya Pein yang takut-takut

"Akatsuki rencana 17 Agustus 1945 : Hancurkan Pein!"

Dengan Komando Konan Akatsuki membantai Pein dengan sadisnya awkakwkakwka

Owari!

Maaf kalo ga lucu!


End file.
